Hugging isn't Necessary: Rewritten
by ohmygoshiTSBACON
Summary: Ruthie & Simon start bonding in more ways than you can believe. What happens when drugs, alochol, sex, & family secrets get in the way of finding the closure one man needs? *WARNING: INCEST !*
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A|N: YES I am re-writing "Hugging isn't Necessary" but only b|c I wanted it to start off differently.

_**Chapter1: Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!**_

I walked into Simon's room. I knocked on the door about five times but he probably didn't hear me with the blasting music coming from his stereo. He looked up, noticing my presence and flicked off the music.

"Youre suppose to knock."

"I did but you obviously didn't hear me."

"Well I'm kinda busy right now, Ruthie. You can come back later or-"

"Can we just talk for a second?"

He gave me a concerned look.

"Please?"

He sighed and nodded his head and plopped onto the edge of his bed. I closed the door tightly.

"Whats up munchkin?"

"Umm say if you had a friend and she was about my age and everyone made fun of her right?"

"Ruthie is-"

"Right?!"

"Right. Go on."

"Well everyone makes fun of her because she's practically the only 13 year old who has never kissed anyone or least of all had a boyfriend. Right?"

"Right," he kept a strong gaze on me.

"So then girls in school think she's a loner and that she has no friends because she inexperianced. Ri-"

"Yes right. Where are you going with this?"

"Well what would you do to help her? And she's a really, really, really close friend."

"Well if she's just a friend, I would probably kiss her and maybe take her out once in a while. But if she's like family, I would tell her to just ignore everyone and that if kids at school keep messing with her, I'll just have to beat them up."

I nodded my head but became dizzy when some many thoughts were getting tangled up in my brain.

"But Ruthie?"

"Yeah?"

"That friend, it isn't you is it?"

I was ready to just say "no way" but my mouth wanted to scream "yes!" so I didn't say anything.

"Ruthie?" He got up and stood infront of me, our bodies inches apart. He lifted my head up and noticed my tear stained face. "Ruthie?"

"I have to go do my homework now. I should go." I tried to back away but he grabbed my hand in his and pulled me back. Our eyes locked on each other's for a few moments until he did something unexpected. He leaned down, his eyes closed, and his lips brushed against mine. We stood like that for what seemed like forever but must have been maybe 30 seconds. He kept his fingers interwined with mine and placed his other hand on my waist. My free hand gripped the top of his belt like it was life support. He finally pulled away and stared into my eyes for a moment but then quickly backed away. I swallowed hard and looked down but instantly looked back at him. It all felt so right.

"Simon its okay. I know-"

He cut me off as he pulled me into another kiss again. This time he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his body against mine. I ran my hands under his shirt as he ran a hand through my hair. I would've done that to him if he didnt cut his hair. We began to kiss more passionately, leaving out the fact that we are blood relatives and that the rest of the family were in there rooms or downstairs and anyone of them could walk in on us. His lips moved from mine to my cheek to my neck. I flinched when he bit my neck at first but was calmed when his lips fell against mine again.

"Kids! Dinner!"

The sound of mom's voice finally registered in our heads and we broke out of each other's grasp. His lips were redder than ever and mines too. I knew my hair was a mess and I adjusted my shirt. Simon rubbed the back of his head, obviously trying to think of something to say but couldn't find the words. But he was the one to break the silence.

"So how was it?"

"What?!"

"How was the kiss?"

"I dont know..."

"You don't know?"

"Well it was definately worth messed up hair, a wrinkled shirt, red lips, and probably havin permanent teeth marks on my neck for the rest of my life."

We laughed. For some reason it didn't seem so awkward until mom yelled again.

"Simon? Ruthie? Dinner's ready!!"

"We're coming," we shouted in unison.

I opened the door and proceeded to walk out. "You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be right down but you might wanna cover that up," he said motioning towards my neck.

"Definately." I was about to close the door behind me when Simon came over to me and kissed me one more time. We just smiled at each other as I rushed up to my room to find something to hide my first hickey and Simon replayed how amazing he felt when we kissed. We both stared into the mirror in our separate rooms.

"It was worth it."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**So what did you think? Was it better than the original? I know I'm gonna have to change the rating soon but please REVIEW.**

**I love you guys and check out my other FanFic: "Darnit Ruthie!"**

**R&R**

***No Spoilers Yet***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You're my brother or whatever**

**Tuesday**

I walked into the kitchen after a long day in school. This time I couldn't even hear what everyone was saying about me because I had reruns of last night, playing over and over in my head. Simon's lips were so soft yet captivating. His tongue was ever so gentle when he slid his tongue into my mouth. Everytime I think about it, I feel as if I'm going to melt. How could I possibly look at him the same?

The kitchen was empty which was weird. There was a note on the fridge. It said dad had to stay at the church longer and mom went food shopping. Mary was back in Buffalo and Lucy was with Kevin somewhere. I wonder where's Simon? I heard the tv in the living room and decided to make my presence known. And to my surprise, it was Simon who was laying on the couch watching tv.

"Hey," I said cautiously.

He sat up quickly. "Oh, hey. How was school?"

I sat down next to him. "It was..umm..." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to say.

"You went to school didnt you?"

"Yeah but I couldn't focus."

"Were those losers picking on you again? Cause I'll hurt them."

"No, well I don't know. I had something else on my mind."

"The whole day?"

"Yup."

"What was it?"

"More like who was it."

"You like someone, dont you?"

"Well.."

"Who's the guy? Come on, you can tell me."

I was thinking about Simon all day but I did like one guy. "It's a guy name Bryant. He's in my English class."

"Oh. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I told you guys aren't into me." I looked away but when he started to speak again, I brought my eyes back to his.

"Stop doubting yourself. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and simply amazing. Don't let anyone say otherwise. And no guy in their right mind would turn you down. So just talk to him."

"I try to but he just doesn't get it."

"You have to be straightforward. Guys are idiots and are completely oblivious to this kind of stuff."

"You're not."

"That's because I'm not a guy, I'm a man." He showed off his biceps and I flung a pillow at him. He grabbed me and we tumbled onto the floor so he was lying ontop. He pinned me down. "You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"Well I just outsmarted you which was technically impossible until now."

I rolled my eyes as me and him began to struggle until I pinned him to the floor.

"I win," I said excitedly.

"You do not!" He broke out of my grip and I got up quickly to try and make a run for it.

**We didn't hear mom's car pull into the driveway.**

He grabbed me by my waist and twirled me around to face him. "I win." He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed back.

**We didn't hear the front door open and close.**

I pulled his body closer to mine as he tugged at my bottom lip before sliding his tongue into my mouth. His hands went from my waist to my thighs, squeezing lightly. I didn't want him to sop, not ever. His touch made my heart race and his lips made me wanna jump up and down and scream until I lost my voice completely. I wanted to do more than just kiss him.

**That's when we heard our mother gasp.**

"What on earth are you two doing?!"

The look on her face was priceless. She was turning red with rage.

"Mom we..we weren't-"

"It's not what you think," I interrupted Simon who looked a bit dazed.

"Not what I think?! Simon you had your tongue down your baby sister's throat! Your hands were...were all over her! And Ruthie your hands were all over him in inappropriate places! You both disgust me!"

"But mom, we were just curious I guess. That's all," Simon reasoned.

"It wasn't for real. Simon felt sorry for me because of some stuff at school and then we just kissed that's all. It was just that one time!"

"How long have you two been doing this?"

Simon and I looked at each other, urging one another to answer.

"Since last night," Simon said moving closer to me. "But you have to understand. We were just curious and it won't ever happen again. I swear."

She looked at us, hesitating. "Fine."

"Are you going to tell dad?"

"As far as I'm concerned, this never happened." She turned away and picked up the groceries, proceeding to the kitchen.

Simon and I were just stunned at what she said but ran upstairs when the rest of the family arrived. This time Simon came to my room.

Simon closed the door behind him as I laid down on my bed. He locked the door so no one could walk in on us. He climbed ontop of me. I could tell he wanted to say something but instead he just settled for lip locking. I was fine with that. This time his hands really were all over me, each stroke made me eager for more. He bit my neck again, this time I didn't flinch. His fingers traveled up my thigh, under my skirt. I ran my hands under his shirt before settling on his belt. I unbuckled his jeans and was about to slide my hand down into his boxers but my phone began ringing. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruthie. It's Bryant." My eyes widened and Simon gave me a questioning look. I mouthed out the name 'Bryant' before speaking back into the reciever.

"Oh hey Byant. What's up?"

Simon smiled at me and kissed my cheek before standing up and fixing his jeans. He unlocked the door and waved to me, and I waved back, before exiting and closing the door behind him. He could hear me laughing in the attic as he headed to his room hoping not to bump into one of his siblings.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**What did you think? Was this a good chapter?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A|N: I was going to wait longer to update but I couldn't wait.**

**Chapter 3: No pain, no gain...wait isn't that good?**

**Thursday (I skipped a few days)**

I walked into the kitchen and Simon and Matt were talking. Matt was trying to pass on his 'brotherly-wisdom' to Simon, but he just didn't get it. I giggled. So much for being a man.

"Something funny," I realized Matt noticed me and I tried to act innocent.

"Nope not really. It's an inside joke." I glanced over at Simon who finally caught the drift and was able to surpress a laugh before commenting back.

"Hey, that's not funny!" He shoved me playfully and I smacked his shoulder, next thing we knew we were trying to overpower each other.

"Am I missing something," Matt asked smiling.

"It's an inside thing," we replied in unison. Simon wrapped his arms around me tightly from behind and I couldn't move even a little.

"Matt, help?" He smirked and finished his glass of milk before responding.

"I can't."

"Why," I asked stunned.

"It's an inside thing."

* * *

**Later... [Ruthie's room]**

"So, you and Bryant are going out now?"

"No, at least not yet. We're going to have our first date tomorrow."

"Aww, my baby sister is going on her first date."

"Shut it!" I flung a grape at him but he caught in his mouth.

"You are really enjoying throwing stuff at me aren't you?"

I bursted out laughing. He grabbed a grape and flung it at me. Instead of landing in my mouth or dodging it like I intended, it went down my shirt.

"Simon!"

"You need help with that?" He got closer and attempted to reach down my shirt but I swatted his hand away.

"No thank you!" I pulled the grape out.

"No need to let that go to waste!" He snatched the grape from me and popped it in his mouth.

"That was the last one!"

He smiled and he leaned in and kissed me firmly. He forcefully opened my mouth with his tongue and pushed something inside. He pulled away and I realized that he had shoved the last grape into my mouth.

"Happy?"

Before I could say something sarcastic, Happy jumped onto the bed excitedly. This time we both bursted out laughing.

* * *

**Next Day...{Ruthie's Room}**

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Simon."

"Wait one sec, I'm getting dress."

Instead of waiting, he opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Simon!"

"What? I've dressed you before, you know."

"But not after we got separate rooms." I pulled the shirt over my head and adjusted it. I was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a tight gray short sleeved top. I had on blue jeans and gray boots. I let my hair out as usual and was contemplating whether or not to wear make up.

"Well, aren't you dressed up."

"You think? Maybe I should just go with a dress, but maybe that's more dressy...I could just go casual-"

"Ruthie! Relax. You always look beautiful no matter what you wear." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. We stared at our reflection for a moment. "Even if it's nothing at all."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**What did you think of this chapter? I'm really into writing this story although I could never see my brother like that. My brother and I feel uncomfortable hugging and we can't even take a picture together! That's how I got the title: "Hugging isn't Necessary"! But anyways, please review.**

**SPOILER:**

**_-Next Chapter: What happens on Ruthie's date? Did it work out?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Date**

So far, this date sucks. I never realized how different Bryant and I are. I thought he was suppose to be my knight in shining armor. Too bad he's more like a loser wrapped in tin foil. I need out of this.

"So, how could you not love Star Trek?"

"Huh? Oh..umm it's just-"

_'You treat me just like, another stranger, it's nice to meet you sir-'_

I opened my phone quickly, Simon is my savior.

"How's the date?"

"Uhh.." I put my hand over the mouth peice and told Bryant I have to step outside before continuing my convo with Simon.

"Hello, Simon?"

"Yahh?"

"This date sucks! You think you can come get me?"

"Definately. But what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get me! Hurry!" I hung up in frustration. Should I go back in or just wait around the corner and maybe he'll leave. Shit.

"Ruthie." Bryant stepped out of the resturant. "What's going on?''

"Um, it's my brother. He needs me home right now." I looked to the side and saw Simon in my dad's car pulling up. "Sorry. Gotta go."

"But Ruthie-"

I quickly got in the car and Simon drove off.

"So now will you tell me what happened?"

"Where should I start?"

"I wanna know everything!"

"Well..."

**

* * *

**

**DunDunDun- To be continued...**

**Please review and sorry for the wait. I got very busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Summer Nights**

"Simon, why don't you take your sister with you? You know how bad her date went," Eric said.

"I don't thin that' a good idea."

"Just help her forget about last night."

"Fine." Simon walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called out to Ruthie.

She hurried down the steps. You could tell she was crying because of her puffy eyes.

"Put on a sweater and lets go." He hated the idea of having Ruthie around his friends. His dad has no idea what he's about to put his youngest daughter through. "Come on," Simon said as he stepped out the front door followed by his little sister.

The drive was silent, except the few sniffles from Ruthie. They reached Simon's friend's apartment. Ruthie was hesitant about walking into there but she didn't feel like debating. Simon knocked on the door and a guy about Simon's height answered. He had brown hair that fell over his eyes and was more toned. He looked like the surfer kind of guy that you would find at the beach. His name was Damon.

As we all began talking it turned out that Damon was training to be a lifegaurd. More teens began showing up. A few looked to be about 20. Soon enough, music was blasting and the guys were opening up some beer. About 3 more girls showed up and that's when the party really started. Eventually, everyone even Ruthie, was high. She felt adrenaline rush through her veins. They sat in a circle when Ruthie suggested Spin-the-Bottle. All the guys laughed but joined in when they saw that the other girls were interested in playing. Simon spun first and it landed on a blonde named Mexie. They kissed for like 7 seconds. Then Mixie spun, it landed on Ruthie. The guys cheered wildly; Simon had a wide smirk on his face. She leaned over the bottle and the blonde did the same. Her tongue found it's way into Ruthie's mouth which made everyone cheer louder. Ruthie twirled the bottle as hard and fast as she could and it landed on Damon. He let out a laugh and pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away and sat back down as Damon twirled the bottle.

It landed on Ruthie.

She smiled and leaned in for the kiss but Damon pulled her up. "No, no, no. It's time for the closet."

Everyone whistled and made "Ooo" sounds.

The other girl named Sally saw the nervous look on Ruthie's face. "Yu don,t have to go, Sweetie. I'll take you place if you want."

Ruthie was about to sit ack down until everyone began boo-ing. She swallowed hard and pulled Damon towards the closet.

"You have seven minutes," Bobby yelled from his place in the circle.

Once the closet door closed Damon's lips were against hers and they were making out. Damon's hands ran all over my body. His hands almost felt like Simon's, except less hesitant. After being in tat closet for like forever, we finally exited and saw that everyoe had went right back to partying. Sally was flirting with Simon and some other guy who calls himself Reject. She left Damon when Mixie walked over and started hitting on him. Ruthie grabbed another beer and stumbled over to Bobby, sitting on his lap. He was hot but was beyond stoned. They were kissing as his hands massaged her thighs through her jeans. Her curly hair fell over her face as she tucked some of it behind her left ear.

She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Hey Bobby, don't you want me? I told you I was horny."

She felt something shift in his pants and got up and walked over to Damon. He was obviously confused about what Mixie ws talking about. She didn't like Mixie too much. She was the sluttly-boyfriend stealing-type. Rutie shoved her out of the way with her shoulder and Damon smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Ruutie was about to kiss back when she felt someone pull her away. It was Sally. She dragged Ruthie over to an isolated corner.

"So do you and Simon have a thing?"

"What?!"

"Are you and Simon in a relationship?"

"He's my brother.."

"Ruthie," she whined quietly.

"Ugh I guess. We have these mixed feelings for each other. Why? Is it obvious?"

"No, I mean. Simon told me that and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I ask him out."

Ruthie could tell that Sally wasn't drunk but wasn't that wasted either. "Sure it's o-" Ruthie covered her mouth and to the bathroom. She barfed into the toilet. As Sally rubbed her back and held her hair back. Ruthie finally finished and fell back against the wall.

"Its okay. I'll go get you Simon and some water."

She nodded.

Ruthie brung her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead ontop of them. She could hear Simon's sneakers pounding against the concrete floor as he rushed over to her. He stroked her hair and Sally came back with some water. She drank as much as she could to stop the burning feeling in her throat.

"You need to get home."

"I'll take her," Simon said as he attempted to stand up.

"No, I'll take both of you back to my place and you guys can stay there. Your parents will kill you if you come home like this," Sally said knowingly.

Simon and Ruthie nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry if I took too long to update. I was having writer's block. But anyways, this chapter was based on the song called "Summe Nights" by Cassie Steele.**

**Please Review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh ! I am soo sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter! My keyboard is acting all retarded so I'm very very extremely sorry for all the mistakes.**

**BTW: The song is called "Summer Nights" by Cassie Steele.**

**other characters:**

**-Sally**

**-Mixie**

**-Damon**

**-Bobby**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The After-party**

We finall reached Sally's house. She lived in a small condo. Sion sobered up a bit one the way there but not Ruthie. She still felt sick & wasted yet she couldn't stop laughing. They brought her inside and Sally led them to the guest room. Ruthie plopped onto the bed. Simon fell next to her, motioning for Sally to leave. She nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her. Ruthie was still giggling as she locked eyes with her brother. She covered her mouth with her hands to supress the laughter that she couldn't control. Simon started tickling her as she laughed with joy. He finally because he couldn't stop laughing either. Ruthie finally caught her breath and pulled Simon down into a kiss. He kissed back with passion. They adjust themselves on the bed as he laid ontop of her. He reached for the end of her shirt and she pulled it off. They rolled over so Ruthie was ontop. She removed his shirt easily as they quickly went back to lip-locking. He let his fingers get tangled in her soft curly hair. Switchng position once again, He slowly pushed her back against the bed, he removed her jeans before removing his own. Her eyes seemed to be dancing as she watched him as he entered her. He stopped for a second to let her get adjusted to his size, then he began swift movements. She moaned with pleasure a she gripped him tightly, pulling him closer. Soon they were both moving in a steady rhythm.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**I know this was beyond short but I just wanted to get it out there.**

**Thanks for the great reviews though !**

**Please Review !**


End file.
